The Key to the Gods
by okami4ever
Summary: What if Xion never died and was sent to Nippon. As a gift from the gods to join Amaterasu in her new journey.
1. Mother to Us All, Amaterasu

**Okami4ever: hey guys this is my first chapter and the first time doing this so I hope its good**

**Axel: yeah better be**

**Okami4ever + Xion: you guys are so mean!**

**Roxas: what! I didn't say anything**

**Okami4ever: fine you didn't say anything **

**Roxas: what is that suppose to mean**

**Okami4ever: oh yeah when some thing is in bold it means I'm talking k except these things k?**

**Axel: got it memorized**

**Okami4ever: Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I knew that was coming, well I hope you enjoy!**

**Mother to Us All, Amaterasu, and A Reused Boss!**

**(Xion POV)**

**"Goodbye, Roxas. I'm glad...I got to meet you. Oh. And of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget, that's the truth." I touched his face turn into ice and slowly fading away my hand slid off his face he grabbed it and said**

"**No! Xion... lets be together forever." I didn't answer for I had completely disappeared, what was left was a sea shell. Roxas touched it and only for a second got a last glimpse of his best friend. "Xion." he said shedding a tear.**

**Some other area**

I opened my eyes to find... snow, I started shivering for only I've been wearing my organization 14 I mean... 13 suit. I wondered where... am I? **(Narnia)**"Oh yeah I... Disappeared on... my own will... poor Roxas he must of forgotten all about me." I missed Axel and Roxas, then suddenly a strange salty liquid came from my eyes. "What I – I'm crying I can't cry, I don't have a heart."

"You do have a heart a strong one too." a stranger said.

"Ahhhh!" I jumped noticing a white wolf with ,familiar markings, and a flaming disc sitting next to me. And a bouncing... bug? "Di – did you just talked to me?" I asked.

"Issun this human understands me?" The wolf said.

"It seems so" The green bouncing bug replied.

"Who are you and where am I, ah achoo!" I noticed that I was freezing cold.

"Lets talk somewhere warmer shall we?" The wolf asked.

I nodded, wiping my nose.

We walked to a hut with a huge fire in the middle. "Ahhh... just what I needed, well my name is Xion" **( Got it memorized JK this isn't Axel XD )**

"Well I am Okami Amaterasu, this is the wandering artist Issun." She said warmly.

"Wait... your the goddess of the sun?" I said shocked.

"Oh my looks like I do have fans" **( like me ) **She chuckled.

"I've heard about you, its an honor to meet you, and its no wonder you have those markings."

"Don't worry I'm honor you can understand me." She smiled even though she was a wolf.

"Huh?"

"Ammy here is a goddess so not many 'humans' that understand her."

"Is it because.. I'm a nobody?" I asked painfully.

"No first of all you have a heart, second apparently you can understand the gods! I myself can understand the gods, but only because I'm a poncle."

"What...me?" I pointed at myself, and they both nodded. Saix always called me... useless when I can understand... the gods. Then suddenly a man with a blue wolf mask and red, and dark blue hair appeared. "Amaterasu, Yami and the rest are back!" He said gasping.

"What! How could they be back, I'm sure Ammy defeated all of them!"

"They're all.. back?"

"Don't worry!"

"What! how could we not worry!"

"I'll help you defeat them one by one!" He started blankly and said "Ok! That's the spirit well off to Kamiki Village!" We ran to an origin mirror and with a whip of Ammy's tail she used Mist Warp and teleported to Kamiki Village. Ammy started running toward the village and I followed.

"The people have turned into stone." She said softly, and started running toward some steps when...

"Heartless! What are they doing here!" But these heartless were different, they had imp mask on.

"Heartless?" The bug asked.

"I'll explain later" I said. I called for the keyblade, but the Kingdom Key didn't come instead a keyblade with half of the top was the sun, and the other half was solar flare down until three tails joined one with a chain with the symbol of heaven its name Blazing Sun."Whoa!" I started bashing the heartless, but I felt a warmth holding the keyblade as if someone was right there fighting right next to me. Well after that, I bashed all the heartless gone, and the people in the village came back to life.

"What's your name hero." A beautiful woman asked.

"Xion." I replied.

"Hey Xion, you are a keyblade wielder!" The green poncle asked.

"Huh, didn't Ammy tell you." I looked at him surprised then at Ammy.

"Oh.. I forgot" **( insert facepalm here )**

"Well your going to stick with us until we defeat all the demons?" Issun asked.

"You know it."

"Well I guess we'll start a new journey today, right Issun?" She said wagging her tail.

"I guess so" He said pleasingly thinking of all the treasure. We left the village and stopped at a place called Shinshu fields. "So what are those things... heartless?" **(Well when the darkness and a giant eel from super mario sunshine love each other very much JK XD)**

"When someone loses their heart they turn into a heartless **( Very creative if you ask me ) **and try to steal other peoples hearts."

"Well now that's done shall we move on?" The wolf asked.

"Ok first stop Tsuta Ruins!" We walked through Shinshu fields, and Ammy helped me using Water Lily to hep me across the water to get to The Agata forest. We through half of it when someone was playing the flute...

"God's gift to man is back Bonjour!" A man with blonde hair **( in ancient Japan )**, but was covered by a wig, jumped down from a **( 30 foot ) **tree appeared.

"Issun who is that?" I whispered.

"Oh, that's is the half baked prophet." He answered.

"Well its nice to see you, my bouncing little friend, and goddess Amaterasu." The mysterious man said.

"That's Waka **( or wacko as I would say being blonde in ****ancient**** Japan) **He helped me fighting Yami and, we fought together against Orochi at the Celestial Plain." The wolf said kindly. "Issun and Waka aren't on good terms."

"I see." I giggled.

"Whats so funny?" The furious artist asked.

"Nothing." I said covering my mouth. "Well let's go Issun, stop talking to your friend." I smiled

"First of all ok we'll leave, second hes not my friend!" Issun shouted.

"Well our time is short, au revoir baby!" Waka said jumping away. Well we arrived at a big gate with a lock.

"Well we're here, but how to get in, last time we've been here there was a keyhole, now it seems like there's a lock." Ammy said confused with what to do.

"I can handle that." I said. "How-" "Stand back." Ammy and Issun stood on the side while I backed a little away from the lock. Putting my hands on the keyblade, pointing strait at the lock. Sparkles of light began to swirl around the keyblade and shot right at the lock, and allowed the gate to open. "How did you do that!" Issun said with his jaw dropping. "You do know the keyblade can open any lock?" I answered. We walked into an area with weird looking trees and a Huge statue that was leaning on one side.

"We enter at top of the statue, to the first demon."

"How do I get-" Then suddenly Blazing Sun showed up in front of me in my hand and more than half of the keyblade came off to reveal a huge brush that looked just like Ammy's tail.

"So you can use the Celestial brush?"

"I guess so." Looking at the brush.

"If you know what the Celestial brush is it should be a piece of demon fang to get up there." And with a whip of my new brush I used Vine on every flower until we reached the top. Once we reached the top we jumped down a hole with purple smoke spreading everywhere. To find a origin mirror, and a bunch of statues, and a door. "Well walking through that door leads us to the first demon to take of." We nodded and walked trough the door to find we were standing on nothing.

"Ahhhh!" We landed on solid rock **( NOT head first )**.Ammy landed first, Issun on her nose unharmed, and I landed on top of them. "Sorry... I didn't know that was going to happen." I got up immediately.

"Issun" She growled.

"Ah ha ha... I forgot." The bug scratched his head.

"Well thanks a lot." We got up to hear a mysterious voice that said...

"Well well if it isn't Amaterasu, the one that plagued me to death," A huge spider came down from the ceiling it was spattered with blood on it's face. "Now that I'm back I see you brought me another meal,"

"Not today bug brain." I shouted, holding Blazing Sun in my hands.

"Well I guess you've brought a rascal with you, but it will do." She charged at me, It was the Spider Queen.

**Okami4ever: So first chapter what did you think?**

**Xion: I'm the main character?**

**Okami4ever: Well it first started with my friends but that is going to take to long to tell but you are my favorite character**

**Xion: awww really? ( sparkly eyes )**

**Okami4ever: Yes ( hugs )**

**Roxas: I thought the chapter was good**

**Okami4ever: aww well thank you Roxas, what about you Axel? **

**Axel: ...**

**Okami4ever: Axel?**

**Axel: it sucked**

**Okami4ever: ( goes into emo corner )**

**Sora: Axel what did you do?**

**Axel: told Okami4ever that it's ( I won't tell my gender ) story sucks**

**Sora, Xion, Roxas: you suck ( goes and play SSBB with me )**

**Okami4ever: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! :D**


	2. a reunion and fated battle

**Okami4ever: I so sorry for the delay T^T**

**Axel: you better be its been like 3 weeks**

**Xion: Axel stop being mean to Okami4ever**

**Sora: Hey Axel wanna play SSBB?**

**Axel: ( grabs another wii remote and plays with Sora)**

**Roxas: Hey guys you want ice cream?**

**Xion + Okami4ever: Yeah!**

**Roxas: (hands out ice creams )**

**Okami4ever: its sweet yet salty but its good**

**Xion + Roxas: ain't it**

**Okami4ever: oh yeah last chapter I'm sorry for the error when you jump down into the statue's head you have to go through some hall ways then have another big door to the Spider Queen again I'm sorry**

**( Roxas POV )**

Its weird I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. Me and Axel still hang out at Clock Tower, but it feels like we're missing someone. And some reason we always get an extra sea-salt ice cream unintentionally. And lately the ice cream began to taste saltier. "Hey Axel I think something strange is going on," I said holding my ice cream. "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." Scratching my head.

"Yeah tell me about it." My red haired 'friend' said. **( I'm JK Axel is Roxas's best friend but no yaoi )**

"I feel like someone else was our friend, I feel so stupid this is really bugging me."

"Me too." He said biting a huge chunk of ice cream.

"Oh I have another mission," I checked if the stick said winner ( sadly it didn't ) and got up. "See ya Axel."

"Knock them dead kiddo."

"Stop treating me like a kid!" I shouted running to the dark corridor. I arrived at Traverse Town, my mission the usual defeat all heartless. "Ughhhhh." I called Oblivion and bunch of heartless jumped out of nowhere. "Huh?" It felt as if someone was holding my hand...

"Pay attention!" Axel came and burned the heartless with his chakrams.

"Axel... what are you doing here?" I stared blankly at him. **( one word "stalker" )**

"Well I was passing by to find you goofing off," **( yeah yeah excuses excuses ) **"Well have fun finishing your mission."

"Kay I'll see you." He vanished in a dark corridor. But when I finished my mission I decided to go back to Castle Oblivion.

_What happened there it was like.. someone else was holding my hand. Ahh I'll think about it later._

Then when I started heading toward my room when I hear Saix saying...

"Xion huh the puppet is still alive, how is it possible?" I hid behind the wall where he couldn't see me.**( Eavesdropper on the lose! XD ) "**And she is in the new world... Nippon," Flipping through his pages. "Ahh a world next to Destiny Islands, full of gods, goddess and legends." He read out loud.

I ran back to my room, and sat on my bed all the memories came back to me. I quickly opened my drawer and grabbed a little box, I opened it to reveal a sea shell half pink and half yellow. I touched it and remembered the smile of my missing best friend. "Xion," I shed a tear. "How could I forget you, my best friend Xion." Putting the shell into my pocket I ran to Axel's room, he was lying on his bed reading manga. "Axel we need to go to the Nippon."

"Why-"

"Because Xion is there!"

"Who is Xion?"

"How do you not remember!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down."

"How could I calm down, our best friend could be in trouble!" **( insert facepalm here ) **

"Ohhhhhhhh now I remember, I felt like an idiot." He said looking up at me.

"You better be."

"Ok so where is this Nippon?"

"Its right next to Destiny Islands."

"Ok lets get a move on!" We ran through the dark corridor to find... "Roxas watch out its a trap!" I got out Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "Damn it Saix!" My friend shouted holding his twin chakrams on fire.

"So you figured out it was me huh?" **( no its pretty obvious ) **He stepped out from hiding**. **"I knew you two would be the first who would want to go there, well the superior doesn't want anyone going to Nippon, but its because of that puppet right?"

"She's not a puppet," I shouted. "She's our friend!"

"Why do you care for that garbage anyway, you can't care you are a nobody!"

"Heart or not Xion will always be our friend!" Axel nodded to what I said.

"Well if you want to see that piece of garbage so much why don't you show me!" Holding his claymore. We both charged at Saix, but he jumped out of the way, but I jumped up to combo him. Axel burned him a little with his twin chakrams. He used his moon powers on us but we kept running to him while dodging. But then at some point we were a bit damaged but we had elixirs _"Thank you moogle." _I though. But I saw he was getting weak.

"Axel lets finish him." I shouted, he nodded for he knew what I was talking about. He threw his chakrams and they went passed him. Then at the same exact time I stabbed him at the front while Axel's chakrams hit him at the back. That was our final finisher, he fell to the ground and started to fade away.

"You have betrayed the organization," He said laying on the floor.

"Well we don't need our hearts with us together it already seems we have hearts, we don't need the organization." I replied. And he completely faded away just like Xion did, but into the darkness.

His last words? "Good luck." We arrived at the new world Nippon in a town, we were standing on this weird mirror looking thing. There was about 5 houses and a few cherry blossom trees.

"Wow real cherry blossoms." I started at the beautiful pink tree.

"What never seen a cherry blossom tree?"

"Well none of the worlds I went to had them." I sighed.

"There are in the woods near the old mansion."

"Oh where Namine is?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess I never looked hard enough." I laughed a bit."But where are we?" I looked around.

"Well this place is probably part of Nippon." Axel replied. Then an old man with an orange on his head walked up to us and said...

"Wow visitors, and it doesn't look like your from here are you young lad?" The old man said stroking his beard.

"Yeah we're from-" Axel cut me off.

"Yeah we're not from here." He said covering my mouth.

"Well this area is called Kamiki Village, its nice to have visitors except those black things."

"What were the black this called?" I took off Axel's hand.

"Oh what were those things... heat rays?" He scratched his bald head. "No... har.. ah ha!"

"What?"

"If I can recall those things are-!" Then a bunch of heartless showed up.

"What are heartless doing here!"

"So you know what they are too." The old man said. I called for Oblivion and I slashed the heartless with Axel burning them 'till they were all gone. "So you're just like that youngster huh, well my name is Mr. Orange." **( also ****VERY **** creative ) **

"Nice to meet you the names Roxas and the red head here is Axel," I pointed at him. "And can you recall the name of youngster who's just like me?"

"Yes she looked like a kid your age, Dark blue hair, and blue eyes her name was... Xion I believe." Mr. Orange replied.

"Do you know where she was headed to?" I grabbed his shoulders.

"Ah yes she is with Amaterasu and I believe they're headed to Tsuta Ruins,"

"Xion is with Amaterasu?" I let go of him, for we have heard stories about the great Amaterasu back in the organization. How she use her reflectors, glaives, rosaries, and brush techniques to banish evil, but we didn't know it was in this world.

"Yes seems like she is your dear friend" The old man smiled even though he had a really long beard.

"Yep she sure is."I asked for directions to Tsuta Ruins then...

"Ok Axel lets get going." I pointed at the way out of the village.

"Ok kiddo."

"Stop treating me like a kid!" We walked out of the village passed the area called Shinshu fields. Then we came up to a long pool of water, but there were big lily pads. "I think were on the right track." I said hopping on the lily pads, Axel followed being careful not to fall and get his hair wet. Then we arrived a The Agata Forest went down the hill, through the trees and got to the big gate, it was already opened. "Xion must of did this." Joyful to be so close to my friend. We got inside there were weird looking trees and a Huge statue that was leaning on one side. The top was blowing with smoke. "Hey Axel I think we have to go to the top of the statue."

"Yeah looks like it." He looked up.

"But how do we get up there?" I scratched my head. "Its going to be one heck of a jump."

"I got a way."

"How-"

"Like this." Cutting me off he grabbed me and held me under his arm, jumped on a ledge and started running on the walls **( somehow ) **until he got up to the very top. He put me down.

"That's one way to do it." I dusted off the dirt on me, we both looked down at the hole blowing smoke everywhere. I grabbed the shell in my pocket. "We're coming Xion." The shell started reacting, then at that very moment I knew we were going the right direction. Looking back at Axel I nodded and so did he, I jumped down the hole blowing smoke everywhere and Axel soon followed. I could tell he jumped down as soon as I did for he landed on top of me. "Axel! Get off of me you're really heavy."

"Oh sorry."

"You better be you squished the air out of me!"

"Okay okay just calm down."

"Well we have to enter through there." I pointed at the opening. We walked past it to find that we were standing on nothing when landing we hear...

"It's the Spider Queen!" When me and Axel got up I saw a cloaked figure. it blocked a charge attack from the HUGE spider. The cloaked figure looked familiar and was holding the keyblade, but it was different from all the keyblades.

"...Xion?" The cloaked person looked in my direction and started running and tackled me...

"I can't believe you guys are here!" She hugged me and I hugged her back, and shed a tear. "I never though you'd remember me."

"Of course we'd remember dummy!" Axel ruffled her hair. She smiled.

"Well isn't this a nice reunion perhaps I'll make it a funeral!" The huge spider said and started spitting her webs at us.

**( Xion's POV )**

I was hugging Roxas and Axel, well... because I missed them very much when I hear...

"Watch out!" I hear Ammy yell. I turn back to the Spider Queen and call Blazing Sun and block the webs. But she wrapped it around with her webs and threw it across the room.

"I knew you can't defeat me!"She laughed at me. "What will you do now **( dinner ) **child?"

"This." I made the Celestial Brush appear and used the brush technique Sunrise. **( in a cave )**

"Ahhhh! The light it burns!" She tried to cover the sunlight from her. But she began to sizzle, and fell down revealing the eyeballs inside her flower bud thing.

"Now is our chance!" Issun shouted pointing **( his needle ) **Denkomaru at the eyeballs. Me and Ammy charged at the eyeballs but another key blade appeared in my right hand it was Tsumugari with a moon on top with a star chain and a little moon on the end it's name flashed in my head... Moonlight Strike. Me and Ammy finished off the eyeballs while Roxas and Axel were speechless. **( because of awesomeness )**

"This isn't the end of me!" The Spider Queen cried.

"Good bye." I whispered piercing her head with Blazing Sun, flipping backwards.

"Ahhhhhhh you foolish child now I must return to Yami and make him stronger and wait for your return." She chukled as she turned into black mist and drifted away. Then a huge, beautiful lotus flower appeared with gold dust in the middle.

"Who is Yami?"

"Its a long story but I think that's for you." Ammy lifted her paw at the gold dust.

"You sure it would work?" She nodded as I sprinkled the gold dust on to Blazing Sun and I felt like it got 2 times more powerful.

"Xion who are you talking too?" Roxas looked puzzled as Axel.

"Issun they can't understand Ammy?"

"No apparently not."

"But Roxas also has the keyblade."

"But Roxas doesn't have the kind of keyblades you hold." The wolf answered.

"So I'm the only one who has these keyblades?"

"And many more to come." She smiled.

"Well introductions Ammy, Issun this is Roxas," I pointed at my blonde friend as he waved. "And this is Axel."

"Got it memorized?"

"Well you guys want to follow us?"

"Well its not like we're just going to leave you."

"Is it ok if they come with us?"

"Only if they can find some treasure."

"Issun!" Ammy growled.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Yay!"

"Ok next stop Kusa Village!" We stepped into the light and got outside heading to our next destination.

**Okami4ver: sooo**

**Axel: what?**

**Okami4ever: how was it?**

**Axel: its ok**

**Okami4ever: ( goes and plays Okami )**

**Xion: what did you do this time**

**Axel: I said it was ok isn't that good enough?**

**Xion: Axel...**

**Axel: whatever I'm outta here ( goes and plays kingdom hearts 365/2 days )**

**Roxas: Hey why is Axel playing kingdom hearts 365/2 days?**

**Xion: don't ask me ( goes and watches Okami4ever play Okami )**

**Roxas: I'm so confused ( goes and gets ice cream from the fridge )**


	3. The New Journey begins!

**Okami4ever: Hey guys sorry its been a while, I'm stuck at work a lot and school...**

**Roxas + Xion: YOU HAVE A JOB!**

**Okami4ever: Yeah where do you guys think I am when I'm not home?**

**Roxas + Xion: good point**

**Sora: Hey Zero ( that's me besides Okami4ever )**

**Okami4ever: What is it Sora?**

**Sora: Where do you work anyway?**

**Okami4ever: That is a secret hehe**

**Namine: Tell us Zero!**

**Okami4ever: sorry Namine, Wheres Riku?**

**Namine: He's playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl by himself**

**Okami4ever: ( takes a wii remote and joins Riku ) Oh yeah people out there reading my story please please please answer the poll on my account or else I don't know what to write! . **

**Riku: ( smirks )**

( Namine's POV )

I sat in the room where I drew memories, I looked down on my sketchpad then at the pictures on the walls. Do Roxas and Xion have to be erased? Even with the little time I spent with them I knew they just wanted to be together with Axel and be friends forever. I felt bad, I wondered about them while I was walking to where Sora was in deep sleep, and Riku was there too. " Riku, are Xion and Roxas Sora's true nobodies?"

Riku turned in my direction. "Yes if Diz's research is right."

( Sora's POV )

I opened my eyes... I looked around it was like I was flying past T.V. screens with pictures of my memories. "Were am... I?" Looking down I saw pictures of Riku and King Mickey. "I still need to find Riku and the king, and Kairi is still waiting on that isl-"

But then I heard a voice a familiar voice, but I could only hear scraps. "Ri...I...fe...l...ba...fo...ion...an...Rox..."

"Namine?" Now I knew I knew I needed to wake up, I forced my eye lids to fling open. It was super dark but I wasn't being swallowed by the darkness I was actually standing on something. I felt around and there were no exits so I pounded on the side, "Namine are you there?" I said hoping to get a response.

( Namine's POV )

I heard a voice from inside the flower, "Hey Namine are you there?"

"_Sora?!" He shouldn't be awake now?!" _I thought.

"What...but how?! Diz said..." Riku said looking at the ground.

"That voice...Riku?! Are you there?" Sora said banging on the walls.

"Riku is it that Roxas and Xion don't hold Sora's memorizes?"

"Could be...then that means Diz lied to us..."

( Riku's POV ) **( I know there is A LOT of POVs in this chapter! . )**

I saw the white flower revealing Sora, "Riku it is you!" The boy glomped **( its basically tackle ) **long lost friend. "I've been looking for you!" Then he looked around again, "Riku have you seen the king?"

"No why?"

"Oh I've been searching for him with..." Sora got up and looked around again, "Wait! Where is Donald and Goofy?!"

"Dummy their over there." I said getting up and pointing at the two.

Sora ran up to hug them then they held hands laughing and dancing in a circle. "Donald, Goofy do you guys remember anything?"

"Uh...nope." Goofy said scratching his head.

Sora turned to Riku, "By the way where are we?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Well I guess we should loo-" Sora said turning his head back to Donald and Goofy then back to me. "Namine?" Namine hid behind me as Sora walked even closer to us.

Goofy whispered to Donald, "Who's Namine?"

"Beats me." Donald answered as they both shrugged.

"What are you talking about Sora?" I said opening a Corridor of Darkness, "Namine go!" I whispered as the blonde ran to it, closing up behind her. And heard a slight _"Thank you." _

I looked back and mouthed a, _"Your welcome."_

Sora looked behind me, "Oh I guess I was imagining things huh?" He scratched his head and looked back at Donald and Goofy, "Lets get going shall we?"

"Huck do kay Sora!" Goofy said walking towards Sora with Donald behind him.

Sora looked back at me, "Riku do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry Sora, I've got unfinished Business to attend,"** ( In the bathroom yep NintendoCapriSun reference ;P )** And I need to figure out what Diz's intention is... "But here take this." I threw a bag of 5,000 munny.

"Ahh...thanks, see you later Riku!" Sora smiled his cheesy grin and ran off with Donald and Goofy.

"That might be a long while..." I mumbled watching them.

Namine appeared from a Corridor of Darkness and walked up to me, "Riku what do we do now?"

I looked back at her, "I don't know, Namine I don't kn-"

Riku was cut off from Diz walking in and saw the white flower empty, he yelled. "How could this be! Sora awakened without Roxas and Xion! Now my plans are ruined!"

"What is your intention Diz!?"

Diz...you lied to us?" Namine looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yes I lied to you two, Roxas and Xion are not Sora's nobodies."

"Then w-what are they?" Namine shouted.

"They are simply nobodies that are searching of their heart."

"Then what about Organization 13?!"

"Some hearts were completely swallowed by the Darkness..."

"Let me ask again, What is your intention Diz!?" I glared at him.

"Heh its obvious, For everyone to be swallowed by the Darkness!"

"_He's gone crazy!" _I thought as he laughed in a sick way. "I guess I have no choice..." I summoned Road to Dawn pointing it at Diz. And looked back at Namine, "Get somewhere safe Namine, this might get ugly..."

"O-okay..." The girl walked off but looked back as she opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked into it.

"This is the end for you diz!" Riku charged at Diz and slashed at Diz when I realized... _"Wait this is a hologram!" _

"Heh heh heh, Sorry Riku I'm not dumb enough to be defeated by you!" He laughed and disappeared... 

"Damn it!"

"Riku are you okay?" Namine said walking out of the Corridor of Darkness.

"Yeah I'm fine but now we need to find Diz."

"He could be in his laboratory." She said putting her finger on her chin.

"Ok lets get going." I said walking towards the laboratory.

"Ok!" Namine said catching up to me.

( Sora's POV )

"_I wonder what business Riku had to take care of hmm... oh well this is Riku." _I thought as we wondered around buying cotton candy, a mask and a water balloon. Then saw two guys fighting about something I walked in front of them and said, "Stop acting like kids."

"What are you talking about!? DO you know who I am!" The older looking guy said.

"I said stop acting like kids."

"Why you-"

I threw the water balloon in his face then put the cotton candy on the mask flinging on to his face. He looked like he was going to cry then ran off saying, "You'll regret this!"

The other boy said, "Woah nice job dude."

"Heh thanks." I said smiling my cheesy grin rubbing my head.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**time skip**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"So you don't remember where you came from that's weird." Pence said.

"Why not go on the train it night spark your memory." Hayner suggested as my lips curved by themselves, "Hey why are you grinning?"

At that thought I heard a voice in my head, _"Sora go on the train."_ And then came back to earth. "Hm? Am I?"

"You're kinda weird, dude."

"Something feels weird, but I don't know what."

Donald and Goofy walked up to get the tickets, and gave me one. Then walked onto the train I looked back, "Take care!"

"You too." They waved.

And out of no where tears formed in my eyes, "I don't know why but... I can't stop crying."

"Come back any time dude." Hayner smiled.

"O-okay." I said walking inside the train...

( Hayner's POV ) **( Just when you thought it would end )**

"What a weird kid." I said as sweat dropped.

"But...it feels like we met him somewhere..."

( Sora's POV )

I fell asleep at some point and woke up seeing Donald and Goofy still awake, "Hey how long have we been here?"

"Two hours." Goofy said looking at his watch.

"Two hours!?" My jaw dropped.

"Well Sora you fell asleep." Donald quacked.

"Where are we going anyway?" I said rubbing my head while yawning.

"Disney Castle." And right on cue Disney Castle came into view. Once the train stopped and opened it's doors we ran outside and entered the castle.

Inside was a wizard waiting to greet us, "I've been waiting for you three."

"Master Yen Sid!" And in unison Donald and Goofy got down on one knee. "Sora show some respect!" Donald quacked and I quickly got down on one knee. **( no they are not proposing that would be akward...)**

"Wait where you that voice who called me here?"

"Yes Sora, I have news to speak with you. But first your clothes look worn out and uncomfortable why don't you get come new ones?"

"Yes Sir!" We placed our hands on our fore heads and walked into the Wardrobe Room to see three fairies; Flora Fauna, and Merry Weather.

"Oh my your clothes look worn out." They said inspecting Sora, Donald, and Goofy's clothes. "And they look to small on you." Flora pointed at Sora's clothes.

"Come on Dearies." They pointed their wands and poof Sora's clothes...WHERE RAINBOW!?

"What!?" Sora looked at his hands and pants.

"Make it blue!" Merry Weather made Sora's clothes blue.

"No make it pink!"

"Pink is probably the worst color," Sora sweat dropped. "Can't you think about the design first?"

Fauna thought for a moment, "Ah! How about...this!" Her wand shot out green sparkles to reveal...a...white DRESS!?

"Oh my you put the boy in a dress." Flora said in shock.

"Make it blue!"

"No make it pink!"

Sora could here Donald and Goofy holding in their laughter, "This is not funny you guys!" And then was stunned for a moment because he was a boy in...a...dress..."Can't you just decide?"

The three fairies looked at each other and nodded pointing their wands at Sora. **( ***P**lays Sora's new epic theme***) He had a black jacket with white out linings on top of a blue and red pocket shirt. Black gloves laced with white and yellow. Black pants with red pockets attached to yellow straps and of course his crown necklaces. **( There was no reason to really say what he was wearing... you guys should know! ) **

"Wow you look great!"

"Very sharp indeed."

"And it won't show stains!"

"Oh we should get your outfits cleaned up, as well." They pointed their wands at Donald and Goofy.

"A-hyuck! The stain is gone!"

When they walked out of the Wardrobe room Master Yen Sid was standing outside the door and started walking, Sora, Donald and, Goofy followed. "The king left you this." He pointed to the Gummi Ship outside.

"Wow it's a Gummi Ship!" Sora looked outside.

"Now we can travel to different worlds again!"

"But that's not what you have to use it for." Master Yen Sid said.

"Huh? Then why-" Donald was interrupted by Master Yen Sid.

"There is a new world." **( It's not Aladdin ) **

"Wait if it's been there before then why couldn't we go there before?" Sora asked tilting his head in confusion.

"There was a barrier before so that no one could go to the world until now."

"Is the king heading there?"

"No he has other manners to deal with," He made a hologram of people in black cloaks. "Organization 13."

"Who are they?" **( I know Sora is asking WAY to many questions )**

He then pulled up a holograms of nobodies. "They are among these nobodies that look like humans, they,ve formed an allince and control the nobodies. They call themselves Organization 13, but we don't know their objective yet. So the king is searching all the worlds for their objective. However your goal is to get rid of the darkness in the new world."

"What's it called?" **( even more...)**

"Nippon."

"That sounds neat!"

"That's only the beginning, It's a world in ancient Japan. A world filled with real life legends but mainly of Okami Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun."

**Okami4ever: Ok so what did you guys think of the cliff hanger?**

**Xion: You did a good job! *****pats Zero's head* **

**Okami4ever: Thank you but I'm I the dog now?**

**Roxas: I always thought of you as a wolf**

**Okami4ever: That seems more logical *****has wolf ears and a tail now***

**Axel: Why weren't we in this chapter?**

**Okami4ever: You weren't in the first one and come on Riku here hasn't been in the story until this chapter!**

**Axel: Whatever**

**Riku: Hey what are you guys up to?**

**Okami4ever: Oh hey Riku nothing much want to play SSBB again?**

**Riku: Sure** ***walks over to wii* **

**Okami4ever: *****follows*** **Oh yeah please please please vote on my poll! I don't think I can continue the next chapter if you don't and also please review my story and tell me what you like or don't like and don't hold back on criticizing what I need to improve on. Bye :D**


End file.
